


Just a little bit of help

by littlemisswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel having just been turned human got a cold. Being new to this he does the only thing he knows he calls Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel didn't know what he was doing jumping from homeless shelter to homeless shelter learning how to be human. It's been about a couple of months since he lost his grace and a few weeks since Dean kicked Cas out of the bunker for whatever reason. Today was like any other except when he woke up Cas was feeling warmer then normal and he couldn't breath out of his nose like normal. Cas decided to ignore his strange feelings and went about doing his job, but after only a few hours of working he was starting to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. Cas didn't know what was going on with his body, the pains wouldn't stop and he started to vomit. When the vomiting stopped he looked for any spare change even started to ask for it from anyone he could find. When he had two dollars he found a pay phone. He called Dean hoping he would have an answer to what was happening to him.

 

It was a normal day for Dean after getting Gadreel out of Sam he was in a better mood. The boys were trying to find a new case that didn't involve demons, angels, or anything like that. Dean's cellphone started to vibrate in his pocket while he was scrolling threw the internet. He noticed it was a unknown number, but answered it anyway it could be a potential case. 

"Hello." Dean said after answering the phone.  
"Hello Dean." Castiel's voice came from the other side of the line.  
"Cas, it's good to hear from you. How have you been." Dean replied hoping that the ex-angel could forgive him for kicking him out.  
"I am not doing well Dean and I don't understand what is happening, I keep losing fluids from my mouth." Cas said trying to explain his predicament.  
"Cas buddy you're sick, where are you and I'll come get you." Dean said.

Castiel gave Dean his location, thankfully he had enough money to finish the call. As Castiel waited for Dean to pick him up he started to feel even more "sick" as Dean called it. A few hours later Cas felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Cas wake up lets get you home and warm." Dean whispered in Cas's ear. Picking up the ex-angel Dean carried him to the back seat of the impala. Getting in the front Dean had no idea what to do with his friend, but making a vow he will get him better.


	2. what is this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get Cas home and in bed and starts being a mother hen about everything Cas.

The drive home felt so much longer now that he wasn't raceing to get the ex-Angel. Dean would look into the backseat of the impala every couple of minutes. He needed to call Sam.   
Dean dialed the number. It went straight to voice mail.   
"Hey Sam, I found Cas he's in bad shape could you make up a bed for him. Thanks Sam." Dean quickly finished. A few moments later Cas woke up. He looked so human.   
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Dean asked   
"I feel feverish and unsettled." Cas replied  
"Cas, you're not going to throw up on my car are you?" Dean asked as he heard liquid coming in contact with the interior. Dean sighed and just kept driving knowing that his buddy isn't feeling well.  
Finally they reach the bunker. Sam is waiting outside to help carry Cas back into the bunker spare room.   
"Sam will you get the doors for me, thanks ."Dean says picking Cas up bridal styled. They get the ex-Angel into the extra room. Dean towels Cas clean and leaves him to sleep feeling a painful tug at his heart.


End file.
